1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning head for a sweeping and wringing apparatus, particularly to a cleaning head for a sweeping and wringing apparatus which is easily mounted and replaced.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 10-11, a conventional sweeping and wringing apparatus, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/361,099 comprises a cleaning head 1, a squeezing head 2, a main rod 3, a wringing rod 4, a connecting rod 5, two holding elements 56, two squeezers 57, a holding rod 6, and a holding assembly 7. The cleaning head 1 has a base plate 11 and a cleaning element 12 and is used for sweeping a floor. The base plate 11 has in a middle section thereof two fixing elements 15 with fixing holes 17. The squeezing head 2 is placed on an upper side of the cleaning head 1, partly surrounding the cleaning head 1 in the shape of the inverted letter U, and has an upper part, having a fastening hole 21 and downward extending front and rear parts, each of which have a left arm 23 and a right arm 24 further extending downward, enclosing an opening 27. The main rod 3 is mounted on the fastening hole 21 of the squeezing head 2 and has a lower section with a longitudinal elongated hole 31. The wringing rod 4 is on an inner end thereof hingedly connected with the main rod 3 at a middle section thereof and has an outer end with a grip 41. The connecting rod 5 has an upper end that is hingedly connected with the wringing rod 4 and a lower end that passes through the elongated hole 31 of the main rod 3. The two holding elements 56 are fastened at holes 28 in the left and right arms 23, 24. The squeezers 57 are attached to the two holding elements 56. The holding rod 6 is hingedly connected with the lower end of the connecting rod 5. The holding assembly 7 is fastened to a lower end of the holding rod 6 and comprises two fixing elements 66, fastened to the lower end of the holding rod 6 and each having an insertion hole 67, and an elastic insertion assembly 60. The elastic insertion assembly 60 is inserted between the insertion holes 67 and in turn comprises two insertion heads 61 with cross-like shapes and a spring 65. The two insertion heads 61 each have a blocking ring 62, an outer projection 63 and an inner projection 64. When the elastic insertion piece 60 is inserted between the insertion holes 67, the spring 65 is put over the inner projections 64 and the outer projections 63 enter the insertion holes 67.
For replacing the cleaning head 1, the outer projections 63 are pressed on, allowing to remove the cleaning head 1.
While replacing of the cleaning head 1 is thus readily performed, pressing on both outer projections 63 simultaneously is inconvenient.